


【卡黄】引狼入室与血债肉偿

by kurobanana



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobanana/pseuds/kurobanana
Summary: 要我说这绝对是一桩赔本生意，吸血鬼小姐。
Relationships: Li Yitong/Huang Tingting
Kudos: 12





	【卡黄】引狼入室与血债肉偿

天色渐暗，一轮逐渐清晰的满月为今夜增添了疯狂与失控的气息。黄婷婷从窗外收回视线，下定决心般放下泛起腥锈味的锁链。遍布干涸红黑色污迹的链条起码被闲置了六百年以上，八成能跟那些个放浪形骸的先祖扯上点关系。想到这里，黄婷婷舔舐着尖齿，不屑地啧了一声。她一向极力与那帮嗜杀的吸血鬼划清界限——毕竟这与野蛮的狼人没什么两样，在她看来，真正尊贵典雅的吸血鬼就应如她一般，终日沉浸在家族先贤们数百年间撰写的著作之中。然而今夜不同以往，是等待已久的收获之日。为了确保一切按照既定流程进行，仍是需要使用一点小小的额外帮助。

楼下门锁的响动与脚步声没能逃过吸血鬼的灵敏听觉，归来的蝙蝠振翅飞回屋内，倒悬在天花板上。黄婷婷复杂的眸光隐没于黑暗中，她深吸一口气，在古宅华贵台阶的尽头俯视着人类少女，以一贯的冷静命令道：

“李艺彤，‘仪式’已经准备好了，过来吧。”  


黄婷婷是在三百岁生日那天遇见李艺彤的。

更准确来说，是“捡到”。虽然三百岁算是相当年轻，但对于吸血鬼来说，每一个整百的生日都格外值得庆祝。心情大好、夜半出门散步的黄婷婷循着嘶哑哭声，在树丛间发现了一个尚在襁褓之中的女婴。面前粉扑扑的小团子细皮嫩肉，只需一口就能直接吸成人干。她不禁蹙起眉，怀中婴儿似有所感，好奇地骨碌转动圆眼睛观察陌生人。经过上万年的演化，吸血鬼早已不再单纯依赖人类血液维生，转而吸食更易获得、更低风险的动物血液，三百年间未曾尝过人血滋味的黄婷婷便是最佳例子。不过她自有一套嗜好，例如鸭子的血液最得其欢心，特别是当它们静置凝块之后。但是当读到古老典籍中大段关于人血“令人心醉”以及“神魂颠倒”的赞颂时，她仍然不可避免地产生了动摇及向往。虽说大多数吸血鬼的道德观较为薄弱，黄婷婷却并不打算滥杀无辜。可如果一走了之，这个婴儿的下场无非就是被狼叼走，倒不如自己……

直到小小人类在临时搭建的婴儿床上酣然入睡，黄婷婷还搞不懂那一瞬间自己脑袋到底出了什么问题。一定是因为这个婴儿看起来非常有食物的潜质，她如是自我安慰道。婴儿按照襁褓中的小纸条取名为李艺彤，吸血鬼对此不甚上心。人类更像是她兴之所至的新玩物，对比血族近乎无尽的漫长寿命简直不值一提，似乎并不值得投入多余的感情。

即便如此，数百年来孑然一身、从不知寂寞为何物的吸血鬼很快忙碌起来。运用魔法催动的骷髅怪颤颤巍巍在婴儿面前举起奶瓶，立刻收获了撕心裂肺的大哭，黄婷婷只好亲自抱过来又拍又抚，用上令自己都毛骨悚然的柔顺嗓音去哄。李艺彤正值满地乱爬的好动年纪，黄婷婷便指挥蝙蝠们抓着她的背部四处飞行游览，乐得小朋友咿咿呀呀拼命晃动手脚，直接从高空中摔下来——然而黄婷婷可不允许此事发生，总会以近乎瞬移的速度将她稳稳接在怀里。入夜时蝙蝠们小心地扑棱翅膀，左右推动摇晃小床助眠，李艺彤望着黑暗中无数双腥红的眼珠，无言抱起蝙蝠布偶，舒舒服服钻进黄婷婷白天睡眠用的棺木里，顺便在前来查看的吸血鬼脸上吧唧一口。

在如此别具一格的育儿方式下顺利成长，不得不说李艺彤着实是天赋异禀。十八年不过弹指一瞬，当年的奶团子转眼间出落成高挑少女，年轻的身躯匀称而充满活力，眉宇间满是意气风发的少年气息，倒半点不似属于那栋阴郁的古宅。从前小动物般软绵绵的五官逐渐长开，高挺的鼻梁衬得轮廓深刻不少，颇有一种独属少年人的俊朗，只有那双乌溜溜的眼眸里透出的信任与眷恋始终如一。几年前开始李艺彤便被指派了工作，负责每日去山下的人类集市购置鸭血来喂饱黄婷婷。她为了掩饰身份往往身着山中猎户的短装，搭配喜爱的红色连帽披风（而不是黄婷婷为她挑选的某些千奇百怪服饰），吸引了小镇上不少年轻女性的特别注意。

黄婷婷比任何人都早察觉到这些变化，却莫名生出一种无措感，随之蔓延的难言感情也令她心虚不已。与李艺彤共度的十八年对她来说绝不算长，却比以往任何时候都有趣得多。独自生活几百年的吸血鬼头一次养孩子，一面微微嫌弃着人类的麻烦与脆弱，一面整颗心又全在眼前的小家伙身上，偶尔也忍不住在肉乎乎的小脸蛋上亲一口。令她颇为骄傲的是，育儿书籍中所述的“叛逆期”从未在李艺彤身上出现。李艺彤表现得乖巧可爱言听计从，学习吸血鬼传授的知识时眼睛一眨也不眨，直直盯着她看，一定是被伟大的演讲吸引住了。黄婷婷内心极为得意，感叹着自己不愧为博览群书的天才吸血鬼，彻彻底底忽略了自己转过身时背后不加掩饰的侵略性目光。

正因如此，连黄婷婷也不得不承认两人关系早已越过主仆的概念，以至于蒙骗自己似的不愿去想人类终将到来的死亡。原本捡回李艺彤仅仅出于好奇，却一不小心深陷其中。随着日积月累的相处，黄婷婷很快发觉了心中隐隐不妙的苗头，那并不是所谓的亲情或友情，而是某种禁忌而难以启齿的微妙感受。她下意识地想要逃避，只好尽力摆起一副架子增加距离感，以缓和面对李艺彤时的剧烈心跳。在这种情况下，吸取李艺彤的血液似乎变成一件能抽离自身感情的事。人类成年的月圆之夜乃是理想的时刻，据典籍记载，此时魔力虚弱的吸血鬼能更好汲取血液中的养分。

只尝那么一丁点，控制好，她不会死的。

黄婷婷避开对方目光，在心中默念道。李艺彤毫无防备的模样让她既兴奋又罪恶，鼻尖隐约闻见了混合独有气味的血液甜香。她受到压抑已久的古老本能驱动，浑身过电般发颤，急不可待地步步逼近，连事先准备好的锁链都不管不顾，一把将渴求已久的身体抱个满怀。

尽管李艺彤早有准备，仍是因黄婷婷意外的急躁吃了一惊。她从小便知道成年必经的仪式并不致命，按照黄婷婷的话说，“只是被轻轻扎了一下”。黄婷婷绝对不会对她有所隐瞒，她垂下眸子，安慰般轻抚吸血鬼微弓的后背，动作更像是迎接情人之间的亲密拥抱。脖颈附近寒意森然，黄婷婷急促的喘息从耳侧传来，不时掺杂“很快的”、“不会让你痛”的宽慰话语。一只手毛毛躁躁扯开李艺彤的上衣纽扣，圆润的肩头裸露在空气中，柔软舌尖生涩地扫过脖颈，找准血管跳动的位置反复亲吻舔弄着。吸血鬼的体温偏低，连舌头也是温凉的，让人联想起冰冷的蛇信。舔舐的目的是对猎物施以麻醉，触感酥痒却危险，另一种异样的悸动却同时在李艺彤的心底翻涌，小腹内部轻微抽搐一下。她抿起唇被动承受，茫然地将目光越过黄婷婷的肩头，窗外月色清冷而妖异，唤醒了潜藏已久的疯狂。

“——！”

黄婷婷猛然间被一股巨力拍到地面上，身躯极其孱弱的她经不住冲击，缩起身子小声呻吟。野兽捕猎的危险气息弥漫开来，李艺彤原先的位置被一只巨狼取代。新生的狼人抖了抖鬃毛，喉咙低低咕噜着，闪电一般直扑过来，一爪狠狠踏上吸血鬼的胸口。单论力量对抗没有人是狼人的对手，黄婷婷只来得及在喉管被撕碎前闭起双眼，唇上却忽然传来细腻而灼热的触感。

是人类的嘴唇。李艺彤在和自己接吻。

她骤然瞪大眸子，正好撞见那人专注的视线。变回人形的李艺彤模样与先前别无二致，脑袋上竖起的两只毛茸茸尖耳朵异常醒目，昭示了她的真实身份。黄婷婷挣扎着，不可置信地伸舌去推她的齿关，极力结束这堪称不伦的亲昵。抗拒态度反倒激怒了小狼人，吻立即变得野蛮起来。她技巧相当有限，只是粗暴地用犬齿啃咬着唇瓣，不时舔掉唇角掺着血丝的唾液。吸血鬼的血液并不甜美，萦绕舌尖的腥味却令李艺彤异常亢奋。她更用力按住战栗不已的细弱身躯，撬开紧闭齿关长驱直入，抵住湿润粘滑的口腔翻搅不休。

初次上阵的狼人显然缺少舌吻的经验，但这丝毫不妨碍她当场实验以及学习。受到圆月的影响，她的动作颇为凶狠，深入摩擦粘膜每一处，像是宣布占有权般暴力压制黄婷婷的反抗。进行徒劳抵抗的舌尖细嫩无力，所以该狠狠缠住它榨取啮咬作为惩罚，警告主人得乖乖听话。二人之间主导身份的调换让李艺彤异常愉悦，事实上她很早就想这么做了。自从对黄婷婷产生了不少僭越的想法后，她早已不满足于目前的关系，总念着发生点青春期少年禁忌幻想中的事情。虽说恋慕对象是名义上的养母这种事听起来不太妙，但自幼便在特殊环境中成长的李艺彤没有觉得丝毫不妥。比起这个，她反而更在意两人之间随着年龄增加而减少的亲吻与拥抱，这无疑使钟爱肢体接触的她有些沮丧。于是李艺彤全神贯注地活动舌头，充满探索意味地不停加深加长这个吻，想将过往失去的一口气全讨回来。

唇舌相接的炽热令人胆战心惊，黄婷婷不敢抬眸与李艺彤对视，心跳却快得吓人，气喘吁吁半张着口任由侵犯。狼人的舌面布满细小倒刺，接吻时会对口腔造成相当程度的刺激。每当粗糙表面狠刮过内里，或是不怀好意地绞弄舌尖，黄婷婷就喘息一顿、颤抖得愈发厉害。吸血鬼本能的仇恨以及恐惧快要在血液里沸腾，胸中感情混乱得令人窒息，而造成这一切的正是自己悉心养育多年、关系匪浅的重要之人。下腹涌出的热流已然浸湿贴身衣物，她慌张而绝望地小声呜咽，努力合拢双腿，几乎无法接受自己在天敌兼养女面前湿成这副丢人模样。

与狼人不同，吸血鬼是一种欲望相对低下的物种，称之禁欲也不为过。黄婷婷三百年来描述欢爱的古籍看了不少，却从未亲身体会过情欲滋味。她十分清楚情动时自然的生理反应，可从来不知道真正发生时体内是怎样一种快感与羞耻交织的奇妙感觉。秘处变得潮热且黏糊，收缩翕动着泌出一股股汁水，渴望始作俑者更进一步触碰。更让她羞愧难安的是，明明只是单方面被李艺彤强制接吻，身体反应却热烈得超乎想象，将自己真实想法暴露了个彻底。她唯独不想被李艺彤看穿身体兴奋的根本原因，努力从交缠的舌之中抽身，企图维持所剩无几的尊严。狼人似乎暂时厌倦了追撵的游戏，意犹未尽地松开微微肿胀的唇瓣，眯起眼欣赏自己的猎物。

“婷婷。”

李艺彤早就想这样称呼她了，比无趣的“老师”要好上不知多少。黄婷婷作为高傲的血族，既不允许被直呼其名，也明确拒绝诸如“妈妈”此类的称谓，李艺彤又嫌一长串什么伯爵二世的贵族头衔太过拗口，只好颇为不甘地采用充满距离感的称呼。身下人顿时一僵，像是难以适应过于大胆亲昵的称呼一般咬住下唇。这下李艺彤尝到了掌控的快感，她凑近耳边变本加厉地反复强调着，急于炫耀自己成长后所拥有的强大支配权，并迫不及待在性事上加以证明。她一直很想看看那身白裙之下究竟是怎样的光景，这个念头近几年总在脑海徘徊，在每个身体燥热、辗转反侧的深夜让她生出点不太一样的幻想。起初总因这般卑劣的想法愧疚不安，可越是压抑便越是失控，直至现在将其付诸行动。

“仪式已经完成，婷婷也帮我一个忙吧，”李艺彤舔舔唇，不容置疑地要求道，“帮我度过狼人的成年礼。”

“那、那是什么——唔！”

下一刻黄婷婷就知道了。覆着白色轻纱的礼裙被猛然一把撕碎，布料断裂的短促声响与惊呼同时响起。可怜的吸血鬼向来高傲端庄，还未在任何人面前暴露过自己身体，此时被欺负得只敢蜷缩身子，竭力用手去遮挡耻处。月光下血族皮肤更显出纸般的苍白，整具身躯如同工匠用纯白玉石雕琢的精致雕塑，抚摸起来也不带多少温度，脆弱得一触即碎。李艺彤像是确认一般，缓慢轻柔地顺着大腿曲线抚摸而上，直至触到一层濡湿的布料。她挤开猛地夹紧的双腿，强硬地伸手按压几下那个部位，柔软肉缝隔着布料包夹上来，指尖潮意尤为燥热，难得吸血鬼也有不那么冰冷的时候。

李艺彤对自己的发现非常满意，黄婷婷曾经教导过性交时的体液是快感的象征，那么水自然越多越好。于是手指借机挑开内裤边缘，在一片滑腻中摸索到水液源头。她并不清楚具体该如何技巧性激起快感，隐约觉得应顺着深陷弧度直插最深处才好，不停尝试向内突进。秘处的触感太过细腻软滑，手指动作情不自禁轻柔几分，生怕弄伤娇嫩花肉。经过细致抚慰，两瓣小肉唇怯怯微张入口，随着收缩羞涩地泄了点汁水出来，正好浇在指腹上。李艺彤大感新奇，略微捻了捻湿滑的黏液，再剐蹭几下穴口，像是催促这个不停出汁的淫荡器官多吐点水出来。又挤又弄玩了半天，终究忍不住把湿漉漉的指头伸到唇边，用舌尖勾了点吃进嘴里。

下面被轻微开发的快感叫黄婷婷羞耻之余有些不满足，抬眼正好看到了令她气血上涌的不堪景象。李艺彤满脸认真，当着黄婷婷的面探出粉舌舔过指腹，舌尖上扯出一丝极细的爱液，亮晶晶地反射着淫靡的微光；半晌后像是尝到甜头，在细微唾液声响中将剩余的蜜液咂吸了个干净。这点自然不够填饱小狼人的胃口，她粗暴拨开布料，用手指撑开入口处细细观察。浅红内壁受不了似的蜷曲蠕动，上边紧密的褶皱被水润得发亮，饱满而松软的触感像是在引诱深入；再往里便是紧紧绞在一起的软肉，只看得见中央盈着一汪水液，颤颤巍巍一路淌到穴外。从前黄婷婷的性教育可没有细致到这个程度，自己偶尔玩弄身体时也不曾有过这般视角，她顿时来了兴致，把战栗的腿分得更开，逼迫满溢雌性发情气味的肉花毫无保留地绽放。

欣赏而打量的目光流连在双腿之间，带着些呼之欲出的渴望。黄婷婷几欲昏厥，要是李艺彤一上来便毫不拖泥带水地办完事也就罢了，偏偏要像现在这样，非要将她的身体里里外外地弄个明白，一副胡搅蛮缠还不善罢甘休的可恶样子，恨不得要把自己的羞耻心与尊严全部折磨一番才肯罢手。区区一个人类——或者说是狼人，竟敢如此肆意妄为地亵渎她的身躯，按照吸血鬼的惯例，这绝对是至死方休的深仇大恨。可是黄婷婷自然没有那个意愿，只好软着嗓子嘟嘟囔囔地说些连她自己都不信的威胁话语。别扭模样完全起到了反效果，下面马上插进来两个指头，并且非常上道地按压扩张，将四面八方吸过来的软肉按摩得服服帖帖。黄婷婷立刻噤了声，生怕自己再漏出那种耻辱的声音。对方像是料想到这点，剐蹭一圈肉壁、沾满蜜水后竟然直接尽根退出。先前十分抗拒的吸血鬼又不乐意了，难过得轻哼出声，下意识抬腰向前送了送。未曾品尝欢愉的身体被压抑过久，迸发出的旺盛情欲令黄婷婷手足无措。从来只有她高高在上地掌控与命令李艺彤，而现在连丁点快感都要依赖于对方。最要命的是她无比清楚自己并不讨厌被这样对待，不由产生一种被征服的挫败和屈辱。

李艺彤发觉自己名义上的养母比想象中更在意脸面，明明全身上下没剩半片布、下面的水淌个没完没了，还要竭力做出维持尊严的矛盾模样，看来这位古板而难以伺候的吸血鬼还是欠缺教训。湿漉漉的指尖暂且离开那处柔软，一把捏住胸前硬挺的乳首。吸血鬼的乳头小巧稚嫩，染着点薄薄的粉色，被拨弄两下就迫不及待胀大，显示出对刺激的喜欢。蜜水被均匀地涂抹其上，特别照顾了乳尖顶端一线细小裂缝，和着满满当当的黏液戳刺刮擦，渗进深处后造成难以忍耐的轻微瘙痒。黄婷婷难耐扭动身子，喘息着要求李艺彤不准折磨“那里”，然而只得到更为用力的掐拧作为回答。乳晕被玩得湿滑不堪，托着鼓胀乳珠一颤一颤，下一刻便被一起纳进口中。

李艺彤幼时便没有从这个地方得到过足够安慰，长大后自然对其关爱有加。她叼住一侧挺翘的乳头，急不可耐地用力嘬吸，像只饿极了的幼狼，暗自期盼能无中生有地吮出点甘甜的乳汁来。黄婷婷身上的气味是属于“母亲”的，李艺彤自从有记忆起便被它环绕。她想起不少混杂憧憬与爱慕的回忆，含混不清念着黄婷婷的名字，贪婪地浸入母性的温柔中。

乳头快要承受不住舌面上微硬的倒刺，细密的刺痒疼痛与快感混作一团麻痹了神经，黄婷婷恍惚中觉得自己像是在哺育李艺彤，不知该挣脱，还是挺起腰将胀痛的乳尖更往口里送一些。很久以前的小团子也经常迷迷糊糊地在自己怀里拱来拱去讨奶吃，下场就是立刻被抓走顺带塞进一个奶嘴以防形成错误观念，可从眼前缩着腮帮吸个没完的家伙来看，教育计划失败的不是一点半点。

她别开视线，羞于看到自己一手带大的小家伙长大后反客为主、又变得像个小孩般吸舔乳房的场景。对此有所察觉的李艺彤不依不饶地握住另一侧乳肉，捏挤得整个乳头贲起突出，自己又恋恋不舍地松嘴，用舌尖托了那颗被吸得格外红肿水润的乳粒给黄婷婷看，然后炫耀并挑衅似的用上目线死死盯着她。黄婷婷更加不敢去看，漂亮的眼眸盈满耻意，甚至带上几分哀求之色。被溺爱长大、娇生惯养的小狼人脾气不小，见得不到配合气得啊呜一口啃上胸乳，惹得黄婷婷痛呼出声。这下倒是真的看了过来，正好撞见李艺咧起嘴角、舔舐獠牙的得意神情。狼人新生的尖锐乳牙轻而易举划破了肌肤，在乳晕周围留下一圈显眼的齿痕，苍白肌肤缓缓渗出极小血珠，沾染水渍的乳尖被衬托得越发艳丽。动物幼崽般无辜的圆眼睛里，此时也显出点属于野兽的狠厉来。

李艺彤将黄婷婷的腰揽得更近，欣喜地一口将另一边被冷落的寂寞胸尖据为己有，吃得啧啧作响，大有一副不吸出点东西便不罢休的气势。她很想就这么一直吸下去，不过黄婷婷显然等不及了，私处张嘴索讨快感的小小开口一阵痉挛吐水，可怜兮兮地催促着李艺彤将其彻底占满。两根手指坏心地撑开兴奋充血的蜜唇，中指卷起拉成丝状的汁液准备一插到底，手腕却忽然被扯开了。

“李艺彤，这样不行……”黄婷婷完全失去了余裕，慌张地伸手遮掩穴口。那处泛滥湿滑打湿了掌心，她知道自己的真实欲望暴露无遗，仍是尽全力维持二人之间名存实亡的体面关系。

“你教过我性爱总归会插的对吧？那你现在想让我插哪里？”李艺彤语气不善，带着点好事被打断的怒气质问道。暧昧不清的态度只会让李艺彤恼火，黄婷婷明明都由着她到了这一步，一边享受得满面春色，一边又端起矜持的架子，饿得下面的穴直淌水，最终还不是需要她去那处好好插上一插。弃置一旁的锁链正适合惩戒口是心非的吸血鬼，随着两声金属脆响，黄婷婷的双手便被绑缚到身后，只得无助地向前挺起腰肢。

“等等，”被束缚的奇妙感觉叫黄婷婷升起莫名心悸，她颤声阻止道：“我不是还教过你吗，性……这种事要跟喜欢的人做，不可以随便和别人放纵。”——并且更加不能跟从小养大你的人做。黄婷婷在心中悄悄加上一句，却又暗觉这种话连自己讲出来都丢脸，保不准李艺彤会立刻反问“为什么不能？”并且充满逆反心理地付诸实践，那便是一发不可收拾。自己的性教育似乎非常失败，到底是哪里出了问题才让李艺彤变得能坦然讲出那么多糟糕的话？

“唔？”小狼人顿时松了一口气，歪着脑袋抖了抖耳朵，诧异而理所当然地回答道：“就是因为喜欢才做爱的啊？我很喜欢婷婷，婷婷不喜欢我吗？”说罢便像有十成十把握一般，得意洋洋地将黄婷婷按倒在地，迫不及待凑上前啮咬唇瓣，将抗议全部封存于唇齿之间。

“你、你在说什么话！”黄婷婷惊得身体一僵，在激烈接吻间极力抿起唇瞪着李艺彤，嘴里却不自觉地迎合入侵的舌尖。她并不是很想承认自己被那句喜欢哄得晕头转向，眼神显而易见地软化下来，两颊到耳根之间泛着可疑的红晕，有些挂不住面子般气哼哼地别过脑袋，颇有点床笫之间欲拒还迎的甜美情态。

李艺彤相当喜欢黄婷婷露出这样有别于平日的神情，尤其是当这一切全因自己而起的时候。趁对方被吻得出神，一鼓作气往那个不断收缩的地方推进去大半。手指陷进柔软而多汁的蜜穴中，被肉壁翻腾着死死咬住、亲吻每一寸插入的部分，看不出外表冰冷的吸血鬼拥有如此热情好客的小穴。前所未有的饱胀感使蜜穴不受控制地一跳，穴外的指根被肉唇猛地含紧。黄婷婷再也无法阻止背德性事，喉咙里低声哀鸣着。被插入的强烈刺激让小腹骤然一缩，她控制不住尖叫着绷起身子，小小地高潮了一回。肉穴痉挛得厉害，最深处一吸一吞异常急促，挤出大股黏液。即使里边被手指塞得不留半点缝隙，还是咕啾一声从被撑大的红肿穴口旁压出几小股，溅得腿根沾满淫液，一直湿到臀缝里。

这八成是黄婷婷提到过的性高潮，李艺彤对自己初次的表现既惊讶又满意。以前不停缠着黄婷婷问高潮究竟怎样舒服法，结果当场吃了一记狠狠的爆栗，得知一点都不舒服后还被警告不准胡思乱想；但现在从这位尊敬的老师失神迷乱的表情来看，她倒像被第一次尝到的极乐滋味彻底征服了。未经开拓的最深处摸起来像个紧闭的小嘴，越是试探，滑溜溜的媚肉就又夹又吸紧咬不放，窄到只够勉强向前推动些许。士气高涨的狼人不太明白为什么插进一个穴之后里面还有另一个穴等着，不过一旦用指尖在肉环上转动碾磨，黄婷婷就并起双腿死死绞她的腰，求饶般软哼着扭腰摆臀，同时溢出来的水多得快浸透手指，看起来那处非常关键。

李艺彤急于从内到外完全占据对方，轻轻咬着吸血鬼的尖耳朵说太紧了放松点，手指毫不留情地前后抽动、破开绞成一团的花肉撞击穴眼。蜜穴被越捣越湿，抽插挤压间发出噗叽噗叽的水声。黄婷婷侧倚在李艺彤的臂弯里，看着她的小狼人一脸专注，月亮投下的阴影将稚气未脱的脸衬托得成熟，那努力做爱的样子跟上课听讲时差不离，让人忍不住想要摸摸脑袋。漆黑滚圆的眼珠子人畜无害，可爱得像是某种栖息海边的兽类，和凶恶的狼看不出任何联系，是不是自己不小心养歪了？教育问题总归没有性爱重要，她不情不愿地偷偷将双腿张得更开，尽量让手指抽送得顺利些，以此喂饱酸痒难耐的肉穴深处。李艺彤心领神会地勾起嘴角，手上力道顿时加重不少，着重操弄花穴中鼓起的肉粒作为额外奖励。她有意地鼓励对方逐渐主动的索取，好让那人知道下次想被进入时该做点什么。

对比起吸血鬼的穴道，狼人的手指显得异常滚烫，用快而狠的摩擦将温度尽数传递，操得窄小穴道融化般灼热柔软。快感在不断积累，不成调的呻吟点缀在黄婷婷的喘息中，间或有充满撒娇意味的浓厚鼻音，随着李艺彤的动作变得急促或是悠长。穴肉绷紧的间隔急剧缩短，不时猛烈抽搐一阵，充血的粘膜使花径更为紧窄，黏黏糊糊地整个包绕入侵的异物。操出的汁已经打湿大腿，李艺彤意识到下一次高潮的迫近，发起狠在近乎僵硬的蜜穴中尽根出入，猛然干开缩聚一起的褶皱，再不留情面地直插进肉环的正中心。她故意以更激烈的动作对抗穴肉的挽留，仔细驯服调教着初经人事的青涩小穴，将它培养成只懂得吞吸侍奉自己的淫乱蜜巢。黄婷婷失去焦距的双眸里满是李艺彤的身影，只知道自己正被对方干得快死过去，毫无矜持地反弓起腰、大开着腿任由采撷，主动配合套弄穴里的手指。李艺彤单手扣紧束缚黄婷婷的锁链，低头去吃胸前一颤一颤的乳尖，仿佛是含在嘴里才能安心似的，满足自己狂热的癖好。

“婷婷喜欢我吗？”被吸吮过度的乳头肿得快破了，她缓慢地用舌尖勾勒着轮廓，再在顶部轻轻啾了一口。

“啊嗯、什么，唔！”黄婷婷的内穴一下缩得极紧，像是难以回答这个问题一般无力地摇头，“没有，不是那种——慢点，那里不行……没有不喜欢、啊！”

撒旦在下！黄婷婷发誓自己做梦也没想过有一天要跟李艺彤动真格地谈情说爱。并且在仅有的几次幻想中，自己一定是威风凛凛将李艺彤压制的那个——再怎么说吸血鬼身份高贵，绝对不可能在下面！她对于直白表达爱意向来羞于启齿，更不用说此刻还面对着目光灼灼的小朋友，支吾半天也没能好好表露心迹。一句话被顶得支离破碎，她满脑子挂念即将到来的最高点，嘴里嘀咕着不行别这样，不知餍足地挺动腰肢上上下下吞吃手指，倒是把内心的答案展现得淋漓尽致。

下身的抽送停止一瞬，转而变得异常缓慢磨人。李艺彤静静观察那张脸上难以掩饰的失望，不为所动地轻缓撤出穴道。她在性事上悟性颇高，迅速学会了该怎样利用弱点教训口是心非的吸血鬼，执拗地要得到那个经过亲口确认的答案。

“没有不喜欢？”她皱起眉，声音因口中的乳尖而有些含糊，“那次我在山里迷路，你不是天都没黑就急忙跑出来找我吗？还害得自己差点被晒伤。”

“那、那刚好是我饿了而已，不是这样的，呜啊！”穴内手指力道一沉，黄婷婷触电般挺直腰身，胸前被吸住的部分顿时遭到牵扯，加重了身体的空虚感。

“那上次山下的小姑娘送我花，你怎么一天都不和我说话？”鼻间满是香甜馥郁的雌性气息，李艺彤满足得像只刚吃饱奶的小狼，毛乎乎的尾巴悠闲地左右扫动。

“我没有……从来没有这种事！”黄婷婷似乎被戳中了什么痛处，如同被揪住尾巴的猫一下拔高了声调，却找不出半点反驳的言语。

“那好吧。”这反应着实可爱，狼人并没有像先前那般愠怒，而是耐心地一层层剥离对方的抵抗，“可是锁链根本困不住拥有魔法的你，为什么不逃掉呢？”

“呜……”

黄婷婷的老底都被揭穿了，恨不得挣脱锁链遮住烧红的脸颊，可若是这么做，反倒正好证明了李艺彤的话，那才是糟糕透顶。吸血鬼的脸面已经全部丢尽，被乳臭未干的小狼人扒光了狠操一顿不说，还自顾自地叫得这么开心，跟书中床上放荡纵欲的人类没有半点区别。她在骤然迅猛的抽插中说不出一句完整辩解言语，自暴自弃地高声呻吟着，半闭的眸子中全是求欢时大胆的邀请与纵容。手腕忽地一松，沉重锁链被李艺彤解开，黄婷婷下意识紧紧环住胸前脑袋，用那处安慰得不到满足的恋人；双腿将李艺彤腰部连同手腕夹得死紧，半是强迫半是恳求那人将嗜欲的酸软穴道反复贯穿。

她听见李艺彤用含糊声音尽情重复她的名字，滚烫气息泼洒在乳晕上，其中夹杂着好几声异常亢奋的“母亲”、“妈妈”，而她短促而高亢的呻吟则像在急切地进行回应。被推上高潮的一瞬间从未体验的感觉压得她叫不出声，半张着嘴发出一阵又一阵急促的气音，小腹肌肉痉挛着收缩不断，使蜜穴里饱胀感更加清晰，说不清手指在挤压肉穴，还是肉穴在主动亲吻手指。羞耻与极乐的泪水浸湿睫毛，李艺彤的脸变得模糊，她用高潮后嘶哑的嗓音呼唤恋人的名字，贪求那具身体独有的安全感与温暖。

“看吧，你就是喜欢我。”小狼人心满意足地总结道，不忘亲亲对方手腕上凹陷的红痕。肌肤被压出锁链弯曲的印痕，在细瘦腕部的骨节处尤为明显。她轻轻吮吻泛红的薄弱皮肤，将诱人的痕迹占为己有。细微抽噎声从上方传来，她立即投以关切的目光，两只耳朵软趴趴耷拉下去，拿鼻尖去碰碰潮红湿润的脸颊，问道：“你哭了吗？”声音里有微不可查的愉悦。情人在床上的眼泪于李艺彤而言是鼓励，让她情不自禁受其驱动。

李艺彤抽出水淋淋的指尖，居高临下俯视高潮后脱力的黄婷婷。沾满蜜液的手分开微张唇瓣，毫无阻碍地侵入口腔。黄婷婷虚弱地抬起眼眸，口中泛起情欲的甜腻粘稠，尝到自己体液的感觉并不怎么好。她条件反射地拿舌头去推挤，反而变成撩拨意味十足的动作。关节微微顶开齿关，露出吸血鬼尖细突出的獠牙。手指绕着尖齿打转，爱不释手地摩挲吸血鬼用以杀戮的利器，口中的唾液混着蜜液，亮晶晶地涂抹在齿尖上。只要抵在尖端上稍稍施力，便能看见指腹被刺得下陷、皮肤即将被穿透的紧绷样子，松开后空留下一个隐隐作痛的小点。

“婷婷不是想喝我的血吗？现在尝尝如何？”

黄婷婷嘴里被塞进几根手指，被迫张大口，只是发出啊啊呜呜的声音，无法做出任何回应。柔软的口腔与穴道内壁触感相差无几，李艺彤在一阵收缩中细致抚弄内里，猛然抬手向尖锐的齿上一按，主动刺破了自己的指尖。无比甘美的腥甜气息在口中逸散，黄婷婷的反应比想象中更为激烈，着魔般竭力用嘴唇包住手指，伸出舌去舔舐指腹上不断溢出的鲜血。针尖大小的创口一次仅能溢出数滴血珠，立刻被舌尖急不可耐刮走吞入腹中，丝毫不顾嘴角漏出的淫靡唾液。偶尔恶作剧一般作势抽离，吸血鬼还会任性地发出不满哼声，大失仪态地缩起脸颊用力吸着跟过来。频密的舔舐让指肚轻微发痒，李艺彤意味深长地凝视被嫣红唇瓣包紧的指节，在湿润温暖的口腔中缓缓搅动。从舌尖细致地抚到舌腹，再夹弄滑溜的小舌，挤压出咕啾咕啾的粘稠声响。黄婷婷谄媚而饥渴地任由摆弄，用以撕裂伤口的獠牙颤抖着，拼命忍耐膨胀的欲望。纵使她遍览家族的全部藏书，却没有任何一本提到过狼人血液是这样令人上瘾的美味，让她着迷之余又难抑对恋人的愧疚。意识快要被吸血的念头彻底占据，她无意识微张开口，将獠牙对准纤细指尖，喷涌而出的红宝石色液体似乎已经漫溢在舌尖上——

“呜嗯！”

下身一瞬间失守，直插到底的手指挤开充血穴肉，狠狠操中了肉环中央的陷坑。黄婷婷不受控制地抽搐着仰起脖颈，被迫松开吮得水润的手指。意料之外的快感让她一时间难以消化，绝顶后的穴肉疲惫而不堪一击，禁不住李艺彤翻来覆去的折腾玩弄。李艺彤相当善解人意地将指尖重新喂进口中，在黄婷婷痉挛的余韵中进得过于深入，喉咙柔软的肉一下整个绞紧，无措地狠压异物，蠕动着将其推开。黄婷婷反射性弹起身干呕，大量涌出的唾液浸湿指根，手指稍稍向后退了些，将渗出的鲜血全数涂抹在舌根浅处。与此同时下身的手指猛然加快速度，从一开始便不留任何喘息余地，直直将她往巅峰上送。

口腹之欲与性欲的结合危险又令人沉溺，黄婷婷上下都被插得极深，浑身哆嗦地在李艺彤的指根留下深深的环状齿痕，那仿佛是出自吸血鬼之手的戒指。她在自己养大的天敌身下承欢，迷离的眼眸中找不到半点反抗心，乖乖地将身体的支配权交付出去，就这样半张着口含住李艺彤的手指，啜泣着达到了短时间内的第三次高潮。

黄婷婷上面和下面的水量都相当可观，李艺彤用湿漉漉的手揽过恋人亲了又亲，抱在怀里不愿放手。吸血鬼已然染上了自己的体温，白皙皮肤正透着情欲得以满足的大片粉红。待到二人喘息平稳，她又怜爱地多吻了几下哭得发肿的漂亮眼睛。

“我会永远陪伴你的。”小狼人这样庄重地宣布，完全忽略了怀里被干得失魂落魄的吸血鬼。

“……嗯。”黄婷婷无力说话，捉住李艺彤的手掌捏了捏回以肯定。说来也是奇怪，那人掌心似乎相较从前变得软而充满弹性，像是动物的肉垫一样手感极佳。

“你们狼人的成年礼都这么累人的吗？”她蜷在恋人怀里数了好久心跳，半晌后才恢复点力气，又不忍打破事后安宁美好的气氛，自顾自小声嗔怪道。

“应该会很累哦，所以等一下婷婷要和我一起努力才行！”说到这个李艺彤顿时来了精神，略带期盼地咧开嘴。

“嗯？什么等一下？不是结束了吗？”黄婷婷的表情凝固在脸上，过大的冲击使大脑一片空白。

“是这样的，”李艺彤掰着指头做沉思状，“最正统的成年礼要用狼人传统的姿势交媾……”

何等粗鄙的狼人！

“……并且地点要离月亮尽可能近，还要一直做爱做到月亮落下为止！”说到这里小狼人一脸向往，激动地站起身，不由分说以公主抱的姿势将黄婷婷护在怀里。窗外月色绮丽，不远处的悬崖一定是个性爱的好场所。她愉快地吻了吻陷入呆滞的恋人，抱起来从古宅二楼的窗户一跃而下，稳稳落在草地上。

黄婷婷有了一种极为不祥的预感。

“喂！开什么玩笑，你该不是想在这个地方——等等！你、你在干什么？这是什么姿势？不行，李艺彤，你疯了？我命令你——呜啊！别突然进来，嗯、那里轻点……”

-End-  


-番外1-

……

怀中失神的恋人彻底被吃干抹净，浑身印满了自己的齿痕与吻痕，暴露在空气中的蜜穴被操得有些合不拢，上边惨兮兮地挂着些未干燥的浓厚爱液。吸血鬼疲惫的神情脆弱而艳丽，总是让自己按捺不住一次又一次地向她索取。

“婷婷今晚好厉害，那么多姿势都完美适应了，我好喜欢你！”李艺彤躺在草地上，美滋滋地将黄婷婷紧拥在怀，尾巴欢快地不住摆动。白昼即将来临，她需要抓紧时间将受不得阳光照射的恋人带回屋里，只是仍有些眷恋晨昏交接浪漫时刻的温存，依依不舍地亲吻着双唇。她很快想起什么似的释然了，在耳边悄声对黄婷婷说道：“我们之后也可以在这里一起看月落，毕竟狼人的成年礼一共有七天嘛……唔，怎么好像昏过去了？是太累了吗？”  


-番外2-

似乎是小时候由于作息差距没法好好共眠的缘故，长大后的李艺彤对此执念颇深。先是试图挤进黄婷婷的棺材一起睡觉，导致两人同时做了被墙壁夹死的噩梦；再偷偷卷着被褥睡在棺材的正上方，压得黄婷婷数次起床失败。忍无可忍的吸血鬼差点要学习先祖倒吊在天花板上睡——白天睡眠不足，晚上的二人运动时间还要被来回折腾，这样的生活谁受得了？

直到有一天黄婷婷从一个十分温暖的梦中醒来。

她一睁眼便看见两只狼耳朵，紧接着发觉自己窝在一团毛茸茸东西的正中央，周围暖洋洋的如同小火炉，自己被紧紧地保护了起来。李艺彤化作的巨狼将她团在腹部，手感松软得像个大号毛绒玩偶，熟睡时耳朵轻微抖动，显得分外可爱——也不知道是怎么把她从棺材里叼出来的。虽然是很新奇的床铺，但从各种方面来说都非常难以拒绝。

黄婷婷打了个哈欠，深陷进柔软的绒毛中，安宁地再次进入梦乡。

  
-番外3-

黑压压一群蝙蝠盘旋在古宅上空，为首的一只脖颈上系着精致的小领带，显得别样醒目。早早等候门外的黄婷婷在月色中张望着，领带蝙蝠急忙俯冲下来，一个翻滚化作一名身穿正装的黑发青年。

“我亲爱的妹妹，好久不见！”青年英俊的脸庞上浮现出愉快神色，露出血族标志性的尖利牙齿，“快让我看看，跟你定下婚约的幸运家伙是什么样子？”

“黄奉贤，抱得也太用力了。”黄婷婷忍不住笑了，又抱怨似的撇撇嘴，神色忽然之间变得有些古怪，“呃……我觉得有一件事挺重要的，需要提前跟你说——”

“这是什么？”黄奉贤皱起眉头，打断了妹妹的言语。他轻轻伸手，在黄婷婷的胸口纽扣上抽出一根稍短的毛发。那很明显是兽类的毛，所处的位置也相当微妙，黄奉贤可不相信妹妹会突然养成半夜出门抚摸野兽的爱好。

“呃……我最近养了一只猫？”黄婷婷收敛起尴尬神情，叹了一口气，郑重其事地说道，“好吧，其实我准备和一个狼人结婚，你等会就可以见到她了。”

“什、什么！”

此时震惊到差点变回蝙蝠的黄奉贤还不知道，他会在妹妹婚礼上哭成怎样稀里哗啦的样子而被取笑数百年之久。不过，这些都是两位新人过上幸福生活之后的事情了。


End file.
